


Ordre 69 sur Anakin

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Ordre 69 et conséquences [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 20:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Anakin marche sur le temple Jedi sur les ordres de Sidious. Sauf que le Chancelier Suprême s'est trompé dans le numéro d'ordre donné aux clones qui accompagnent son nouvel apprenti
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Clone Trooper Character(s)
Series: Ordre 69 et conséquences [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260611
Kudos: 7





	Ordre 69 sur Anakin

Anakin s'attendait à ce que sa légion le suive aveuglement vers le massacre inévitable du Temple Jedi, eux les pions parfaits que Palpatine avait placés depuis le début.

Englouti par les ténèbres de son nouveau destin assujetti à l'Ordre Sith, Anakin ne sentit pas venir l'assaut à but non létal qui lui arracha ses armes et ses vêtements avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Le tourbillon à vif de ses émotions n'en fit qu'une proie plus facile face au plaisir physique que ses troupes lui infligèrent sans merci.

Le réveil fut beaucoup moins plaisant. En-dehors des courbatures dues à une orgie beaucoup trop enthousiaste sur sa personne, il se retrouvait avec des menottes anti-force aux poignets et dans une cellule qui lui avait tout l'air d'appartenir au Temple.

Palpatine avait visiblement complètement foiré quelque chose, et quelqu'un avait dû découvrir qu'Anakin s'était laissé convaincre de suivre ses plans.

La brume du côté obscur avait disparu de son esprit et il se rendit compte de ce que sa peur pour la vie de sa femme l'avait poussé à faire. Accepter de massacrer tous les Jedi jusqu'au dernier enfant, pour qu'ils ne gênent pas la prise de pouvoir de Palpatine.

Si Padmé survivait à son accouchement, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais une telle décision. À de nombreuses reprises au court de la guerre des clones elle avait risqué sa vie pour protéger celles des autres. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu que sa survie se fasse à un tel coût.

Sans Sidious et Dooku, la paix allait peut-être enfin être obtenue. Mais Anakin n'en profiterait pas. Il avait tout gâché, entrainant la mort de Maître Windu et ruinant son propre futur, tout ça pour des peurs que Palpatine avait dû cultiver aussi soigneusement que leur "amitié" dans l'optique de faire de lui son prochain apprenti Sith.

Qu'est-ce que Qui-Gon aurait pensé de lui ? Son titre d'Elu ne lui paraissait plus qu'une illusion infondée et son surnom de héros sans peur avait maintenant une ironie amère. En voulant sauver Padmé à tout prix, il avait tout perdu.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
